Une surprise innatendue
by Milky01
Summary: Défis "Maître des potions" de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons. Votre personnage boit une potion sans étiquette. Harry boit une potion sans faire attention à ce qu'elle contient. Sans suit des actions qui bourverseront le futur d'Harry et son compagnon. MPREG
1. Chapter 1

Cela faisait maintenant douze jours qu'il était présent en Afrique, dans la région de la Tanzanie, précisément dans le Parc National Ruaha. Une équipe de soigneurs avait fait mandater le zoomage Potter pour les aider avec le problème de naissance des Eruptifs.

En effet, les femelles qui mettaient bas perdaient dans les heures qui suivaient leur petits. Étant sacré pour les sorciers et les sorcières de l'Afrique, la population mettait tout en place pour favoriser au mieux la survie de l'espèce ainsi que la longévité de celle-ci.

Mais en voyant la catastrophe qui éclatait au sein du parc, la direction avait fait appel au meilleur zoomage.

Durant les premiers jours, Harry ne faisait qu'observer l'environnement de la horde, leur mode de vie, leur alimentation. C'est en pratiquant des autopsies sur les petits, que le gryffondor trouva un élément dans la mort subite des nourrissons.

Il avait du faire analyser pas moins de 6 sources d'eaux différentes pour étayer ses preuves. En voyant que ses soupçons étaient correct, Harry en informa le ministre de la Magie africaine.

La mondialisation et l'augmentation des structures moldues avaient réussi à contaminer les eaux aux alentours en jetant leurs déchets. C'est éreinté que se termina sa mission, il n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer et retrouver son compagnon de vie.

En rentrant chez lui, Harry subit une brûlure assez importante de ses rétines. Après la guerre, il voulu faire corriger sa myopie. Malheureusement, il ne put la traiter de suite puisqu'il fallait attendre le brassage de la potion, qui était assez long, mais surtout que certains ingrédients devaient être récoltés suivant un procédé très compliqué.

En attendant, il trouva une solution dans les lentilles de contact. Son compagnon réticent à tout ce qui se rapportait aux modus, n'était pas coopératif. Harry lui rétorqua qu'il n'avait pas le choix, car avec son métier il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre ou briser ses lunettes lors d'une intervention sur un animal.

Espérant que sa moitié avait renouvelé le stock de potion contre les douleurs, il descendit dans le labo, et se dirigea vers l'armoire.

Ne faisant pas attention et avec la fatigue de ces derniers jours, Harry prit la première fiole où étaient rangées normalement, celles qui le libéreraient de la douleur.

Jetant la fiole vide dans la poubelle, il remonta ranger ses affaires. Mais la douleur était toujours présente. Il décida de porter des lunettes aux verres sombres pour atténuer la luminosité du soleil.

C'est ainsi que le trouva son cher et tendre en rentrant le soir, affalé dans le canapé, son bras droit sur les yeux. Esquissant une mine inquiète de l'attitude de son brun, il s'agenouilla et posa une main sur son bras.

-Tout va bien Harry ?

-Non, mal aux yeux. Pris potion mais fait pas effet.

-Comment ça, j'ai refait le stock il y a deux jours, elles ne peuvent être déjà périmées.

En se relevant rapidement, il courut dans son labo récupérer une nouvelle fiole. Il la tendit vite à Harry, il savait que son brun ne se plaindrait pas. Ayant subi pendant des années une douleur constante à la tête dût à l'infâme cicatrice que lui avait donné face de serpent.

C'est avec un soupir de soulagement qu'Harry regarda son compagnon amoureusement. Après avoir été séparé de lui depuis aussi longtemps, il lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

-Moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir, amour.

-Tu m'a énormément manqué.

-Toi aussi, à un point inimaginable. Mais tu devrais aller te reposer, tu fais peur à voir.

-OK, ne traîne pas trop.

À peine la tête posée sur son oreiller que l'inconscience des rêves fit son apparition.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, tout son corps était en sueur. Il haletait, son corps réclamait une délivrance, mais surtout son esprit lui criait qu'il devait être complet.

C'est comme si son corps était passé en automatique, son regard plongea sur la silhouette masculine qui était à côté de lui.

Le corps de l'homme était musculeux, fort, ses yeux traçaient chaque ligne qui étaient devant lui, le nez droit, les pommettes hautes. Les lèvres rouges qui l'appelait. Son regard parcourut le buste de sa moitié, son souffle se fit plus erratique, alors que la tension dans son bas ventre ne cessait d'augmenter.

Sa main droite, comme pris d'une vie propre, se mouva pour tracer les courbes parfaites des abdominaux de l'homme à côté de lui. Pendant que son autre main allait titiller la chair rose d'un téton, la main droite descendit plus bas. C'est en une caresse légère et sensuelle, que les doigts naviguèrent dans la ligne de toison doré qui descendait du nombril à la limite du bas de pyjama.

C'est sur un grognement, qu'Harry maudit le pantalon qui cachait ce qu'il attendait depuis qu'il était réveillé.

En se penchant, Harry glissa sa langue sur le corps de son amant pour goûter à la saveur de sa peau. Son corps était en feu, il devait éteindre cet incendie, refroidir la lave qui coulait dans ses veines.

En entendant son partenaire gémir, il releva la tête et croise le regard gris plein de désir de la personne qui partageait sa vie. Il avait tellement envie de lui, que son sexe dressé c'était mis à grossir encore plus. Il ne savait pas que cela était possible.

Sa moitié prit son visage, le rapprocha du sien, et lui donna un baiser torride qui électrifia tout son corps. Les mains de son vis-à-vis lui caressèrent le dos dans un mouvement de bas en haut. Harry se plaça sur les hanches de son amour pour rentrer en contact avec son sexe déjà bien dur.

Les deux gemissèrent, frustrés que leurs vêtements empêchent la sensation de peau contre peau.

-Harry…

Le susnommé sur un mouvement de poignet fit disparaître les barrières vestimentaires. Les deux hommes se cambrèrent, ce qui permit un plus gros rapprochement de leurs bas-ventres, ainsi qu'une friction qui fit haleter leurs respirations.

L'ancien gryffondor se fit retrouver sur le matelas, sentis le corps masculin se presser un peu plus au sien, et commença un début de mouvement des hanches.

Harry leva une main et fit courir ses doigts sur le torse de son compagnon. Quand il approcha de ses mamelons, Harry porta plusieurs doigts à sa bouche et les suça, faisant rouler sa langue pour bien les mouiller. Son partenaire fut transfiguré lorsque les extrémités humides réapparurent et se dirigèrent vers ses tétons durcis.

Son amant se mit entre les jambes écartées d'Harry. Il était heureux de voir l'expression enfiévrée du Survivant et son regard plein de luxure fixer sur lui. Tout dans le blond pulsât, grondait, voulant à tout prix se jeter sur le brun et le dévorer tout entier. Il se baissa et lécha la peau ferme et douce des testicules du brun, le faisant crier de plaisir et bouger les hanches de manière frénétique.

Avec un sourire narquois, il s'arrêta net et remonta son regard sur toute la longueur du corps sous le sien, jusqu'à rencontrer deux grands yeux verts brillants.

-Prends moi, murmura Harry.

Le blond plaça ses mains sous les hanches du brun, le souleva pour décoller ses fesses du lit. Il se lécha les lèvres avec gourmandise avant de se pencher pour faire courir sa langue sur l'intimité de son brun.

Il se dirigea vers son entrée et la lécha longuement, le citant autant qu'il l'était. Il roula et durcit sa langue, faisant plusieurs fois semblant de le pénétrer. Le gryffondor s'agitait avec désespoir, tirant vigoureusement sur les cheveux de son blond tant il voulut le sentir en lui.

-Oui… Draco…

La langue du serpentard entra. Avec elle, les cris provenant de la tête du lit lui donnèrent des frissons qui allèrent directement à son sexe très bien dressé. Il enfonça son visage encore plus loin, avide de glisser quelques centimètres de plus.

-Draco… Viens…

En se remettant à genoux, Harry se tortilla de façon séduisante sous ses yeux et caressait son érection. Il porta son attention sur la table de chevet, à la recherche de la fiole de lubrifiant.

Draco le fixa tranquillement tandis qu'il plongeait ses doigts dans la crème. Il glissa un doigt en entier dans la chaleur d'Harry. Le brun cria et encarta un peu plus les jambes. Le blond fit un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, le sortant presque entièrement. Il ajouta un deuxième doigt et faillit jouir lorsque Harry s'empala de lui-même sur les extrémités du blond. Lorsqu'il en introduit en troisième, il fut récompensé par un cri d'extase.

Il retira ses doigts et prit une bonne quantité de lubrifiant pour l'étaler sur son érection douloureuse. Harry posa ses chevilles sur ses épaules, tandis que Draco prenait son sexe pour le diriger vers l'entrée du brun.

Il pénétra lentement l'anus chaud d'Harry, s'émerveillant de la puissance de contraction de ses muscles internes.

-Plus… S'il te plaît…

Draco donna de légers coups de hanches, pour détente le passage, afin de pouvoir glisser à l'intérieur plus facilement. Merlin ! Que c'était satisfaisant de s'enfoncer ainsi, il alla encore plus loin, quasi entièrement.

Harry était une masse gémissante et suppliante de contacts bien appuyés. Le blond s'insinua en Harry avec précaution, se retirant entièrement avant de replonger fermement de toute sa longueur. Il se retrouva à l'air libre bien plus vite qu'il n'y pensa, son sexe tapotant sur les fesses d'Harry, provoquant en lui un grognement de frustration. Il sentit Harry gesticuler pour s'empaler lui-même sur l'érection.

Draco donna un puissant coup de rein, il sentit sa verge passer l'anneau de muscle et le bruit caractéristique de sa peau claquant sur celle du brun. Une fois lancé, il ne sembla plus capable de se retenir. Il démarra lentement, rentrant son sexe avec vigueur mais le sortant avec une lenteur calculée. Harry lutta pour garder le contrôle de son corps, essayant de ne pas se faire plaisir avec son membre mais n'y parvint pas. Sa main le masturbait avec frénésie. Cette vue mit le feu à Draco pour garder son rythme.

Draco accéléra jusqu'à ce que le bruit de l'impact de son corps sur celui du brun soit en rythme avec les va-et-vient de la main d'Harry.

Draco était généreux dans ses mouvements. Leurs cris de plaisir étaient synchronisés, tandis que le serpentard maintenait son énergie à rentrer et sortir du corps de son amant. Il était vigoureux, violent et pourtant le rouge et or en demandait encore plus. Ils étaient rentrés dans le royaume du sexe bestial.

Ils luttèrent, se jetèrent l'un contre l'autre, les hanches essayaient de se fondre les unes aux autres. Ils étaient au bord de la jouissance. Harry laissa échapper un cri plus puissant que les autres et un fin arc de semence sortit de sa verge et tomba sur sa poitrine. La vue de la jouissance du brun, fit exploser les sens à Draco, qui en donnant les derniers coups de rein joui en de puissants jets.

Draco se retira quelques secondes plus tard, aidant son brun à trouver une position confortable pour ses jambes. Il l'attira dans une étreinte tout en l'embrassant.

-Je t'aime mon P'tit Lion

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon cœur.

C'est sur ces dernières paroles, que nos deux amants se laissèrent bercer par la fatigue post orgasmique.

C'est ainsi que se déroulèrent les jours suivants, jusqu'au moment où le désir, et la jouissance furent trop forted que nos deux amants se firent encercler par une curieuse aura magique, qu'aucun des deux ne vit. Sinon ils auraient suent que leur destin allait être rythmé en surprises.

C'est plusieurs semaines après cette intense semaine de sexe, qu'Harry remarqua de nouveaux symptômes chez lui. Il devenait de plus en plus fatigué, ses humeurs commençaient à changer au fil de ses journées. Le plus troublant pour lui fut les odeurs des produits additifs qu'il utilisait tous les jours pour son métier.

En rentrant un jour dans la salle de potions de sa clinique, un haut-le-cœur le prit de court. Tout ce que son estomac contenant était remonté à la limite de ses lèvres. Et cela dura plusieurs mois, il ne savait pas ce qui pouvait entraîner cet état de fait, puisqu'il pouvait sentir les nausées arriver suite à un parfum trop fort, une odeur de nourriture ou bien en mangeant certains produit. Le plus dur pour lui, fût de ne plus pouvoir manger de tarte à la mélasse.

N'en pouvant plus, il décida sur les conseils de sa tendre moitié de se rendre au bureau de Poppy Pomfresh pour parler avec elle. En arrivant dans l'infirmerie, il crut que ses nausées allaient venir refaire un tour, mais fut stupéfait que rien ne se produise.

-Ah ! Harry, Draco, quel bon vent vous amène ?

-Bonjour Poppy, Harry vient vous voir car depuis plusieurs mois il ne se sent pas bien.

-Symptômes ?

On ne pouvait pas faire plus concis que la dragonne de l'infirmerie.

-Et ben, une fatigue constante, des sautes d'humeurs, nausées, fringales avec des envies spéciales.

-Mmm… Tout ça me fait penser à une grossesse, mais impossible puisque vous êtes deux hommes. Même en étant aussi puissant chacun d'entre vous c'est impossible.

Harry voyant Draco baisser son regard, se tourna vers lui et attendit une réponse.

-Dray ?

-Avec Severus on travaille sur une potion aidant les couples comme nous à pouvoir procréer.

-Mais je n'ai jamais bu de potion.

-Je pense que si…

-Que… quoi ?

-Tu te souviens cette fameuse semaine intense ? Je pense que tu en prendre, j'avais une fiole dans l'armoire, et vu ton comportement je me dis que tu as dû la prendre par inadvertance.

Harry blemit a l'entente de la réponse. Il avait bien pris une fiole, sans étiquette, mais comme elle n'avait pas fait effet il ne s'était pas posé de questions .

-Bien, asseyez-vous sur le lit je vais vous faire des tests.

Madame Pomfresh agita sa baguette sur la silhouette du brun, en prenant le parchemin qui apparut, elle fronça les sourcils et recommença deux fois de suite.

Le couple voyant que les gestes se répétant, se regardèrent l'un l'autre. Harry prenant son courage de gryffondor en main interrogea l'infirmerie.

-Il y a un problème ?

-Non aucun, en effet vous êtes bel et bien enceint, mais…

-Mais quoi ?

-Suivant les résultats, vous êtes enceint de 5 mois. Le plus troublant est que vous êtes enceint de jumeaux.

Le choc. Aucun des deux hommes ne fit un geste ou ne prononça une parole. Ils restèrent là, abasourdis par la nouvelle.

 _Par Mordred et Morgane, des jumeaux. Je vais être père de jumeaux._ Telles furent les pensées du vert et argent.

Se reprenant il s'approcha doucement de l'homme de sa vie. Le prit dans les bras et lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Mon P'tit Lion, nous allons avoir des bébés. Je t'aime tellement. On va avoir la famille que tu as toujours voulue.

C'est avec un grand sourire sur le visage que le brun embrassa son partenaire, en y passant tout son amour pour lui à travers ce geste, car il n'était pas sûr que ça voix sortirait un son.


	2. Chapter 2

Malgré la joie que ressentait Harry suite à l'annonce de sa grossesse miracle, il n'en était pas moins furieux après Draco. Il lui reprochait le fait qu'il aurait pu laisser la potion expérimentale dans son labo de recherche, que des effets secondaires négatifs auraient pu lui coûter la vie, et qu'il aurait fini sa vie à Ste Mangouste comme les parents de son ami Neville.

Le blond faisait tous les efforts possibles pour calmer son compagnon, il ne voulait pas le stresser encore plus, donc il prenait sur lui et acceptait toutes les remontrances de sa chère tête brune. Déjà de base, les hormones d'une femme enceinte jouaient au yo-yo constamment, alors que se passerait-il avec un homme qui portait la vie ? Et des jumeaux, en plus !

En faisant des tests sur Harry pour savoir comment fonctionnait la potion, ils avaient découvert que celle-ci ne développait en aucun cas d'utérus. Elle permettait de faire fusionner les deux magies des amants lors de l'orgasme, pour créer un sac qui absorbait tout au long de la grossesse l'essence des deux parents, pour faire développer l'embryon.

Draco était toujours inquiet quand Harry quittait la sécurité de leur manoir pour accomplir son travail. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en son aimé, mais être toute la journée avec des produits dangereux pour ses futurs enfants, ou bien être en présence d'animaux mortels tel que les hippogriffes, les loups-garous, ou encore les occamys… Bien que son brun avait un talent avec les animaux, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il se faisait toujours du soucis.

Harry était confortablement installé dans son sofa, à déguster un bon thé. Une main posé sur son ventre rebondi, il réfléchissait à la futur vie de ses enfants. Une échographie magique était prévue pour dans deux jours, pour vérifier l'état de santé de ses petits, mais aussi pouvoir, enfin, savoir le sexe. Une montagne d'idées traversaient son esprit, la décoration de leur chambre, les vêtements qu'il pourrait acheter. Il eut un sursaut quand il sentit une petite bosse sous la caresse de sa main.

-Hey, bonjour toi. C'est papa, je vous aime déjà tellement fort. J'ai hâte de pouvoir enfin vous voir.

C'est sur un soupir apaisé, qu'il sentit sa moitié se rapprocher de lui.

-Chéri, viens. Tes enfants commencent à se manifester.

Ne sachant pas comment réagir, le blond s'avança comme un animal terrifié, son masque en place, pour ne pas montrer son trouble à son P'tit Lion. Un sourire de bienheureux s'afficha sur son visage, les yeux brillants, il regarda son brun avec amour et tendresse.

-Je t'aime tellement.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il fut pris dans une énorme étreinte, et que sa bouche fut ravie par la jumelle de son vis-à-vis.

C'est angoissé qu'il se présenta deux jours plus tard, avec Draco, dans l'antre du dragon de Poudlard. Madame Pomfresh était encore émerveillée par cette soudaine avancée dans le monde magique. Grâce à Draco et Severus, des dizaine de parents pourront avoir des enfants. Elle fit directement asseoir Harry sur un lit et lui présenta un jus de citrouille.

-Alors Harry, comment vous portez-vous ?

-Bien. Je n'ai plus aucune nausées. Par contre, je suis de plus en plus fatigué. J'ai les membres engourdis.

-Bien. À partir d'aujourd'hui, interdiction de reprendre le travail. Votre corps va vous demander de plus en plus de magie. Vous êtes dans les derniers mois de la grossesse, et malheureusement on ne sait pas quand ces deux là voudront sortir. Compris ?

-Bien madame.

-Mais avant voyons voir comment il se portent.

L'infirmière apporta une sorte de sphère argentée, elle leur expliqua qu'elle servait à faire apparaître une image de l'intérieur du sac, car les méthodes normales pour effectuer ce genre de tests ne fonctionnaient que pour les femmes. C'est Severus qui avait développé le système à la demande de son filleul. Harry souleva son tee-shirt, regardant son amant avec une note d'excitation dans le fond des yeux.

La boule argentée lui apporta un frisson de froideur quand elle fut posé sur son ventre. Elle émit une faible lumière et sous leurs yeux apparut une image. Deux bébés firent leur apparition, serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, de vrais jumeaux magiques. Draco se fit la note mentale que leur vie, à Harry et à lui, allait être bien rempli avec ses deux là. Il avait pu voir ce que pouvait faire de vrais jumeaux avec les deux têtes rousses Weasley.

Harry était ému, les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues il serra plus fort la main de son blondinet. Comme s'ils avaient senti les émotions de leur papa, les deux petits bougèrent, et liberèrent une petite aura qui soulagea Harry.

-Wow… Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je crois que vos enfants ont perçu vos émotions et ont voulu vous faire savoir qu'ils allaient bien.

-Ils ont fait de la magie intra-utérine ? demanda Draco.

-C'est bien cela, et d'après ce que je peux voir, et lire, ils sont en pleine forme : un poids correct, une taille acceptable. Ce seront des enfants très puissants, à n'en pas douter vu leurs parents. Alors voulez savoir le sexe ?

Les deux parents émirent une réponse positive.

-Alors nous avons un garçon et… Allez, tourne-toi… C'est ça, deux garçons, félicitations.

Voyant que ses anciens patients d'école étaient en effervescence devant l'image, elle décida de sortir et d'aller voir sa vieille amie Minerva pour lui apprendre la nouvelle. Draco prit son homme dans ses bras, et lui embrassa la tempe. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, les pensées joyeuses, avec en fond sonore les battements des deux petits cœurs.

Maintenant sûrs que la grossesse ne présentait plus aucun risque, c'est lors d'un dîner avec leurs amis qu'ils leur annoncèrent la nouvelle. Tous étaient heureux pour le couple. Hermione, Luna, Pansy et Daphné donnèrent des conseils à Harry pour s'occuper durant les prochaines semaines de répit qui s'annonçaient, pendant que Ron, Neville, Théo et Blaise félicitèrent le père comme il se devait entre hommes : tape sur l'épaule, mauvaises blagues et bien d'autres.

Les différents couples programmèrent des sorties pour subvenir aux besoins matériels des deux futurs héritiers, des vêtements indispensables, des jouets. Un soir alors que les deux amoureux étaient dans leur lit, ils discutèrent des prénoms des futurs bambins.

-Que penses-tu de Dante ? demanda Harry.

-J'adore, il est parfait.

-Je voudrais qu'un des deux porte le nom de mon père, si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Non au contraire, je suis tout à fait d'accord.

-Merci, et si tu veux que l'un d'eux ait celui de Lucius, je ne dirais pas non.

-C'est très aimable à toi Harry. Bien qu'il soit mon père, il n'en porte que le nom. Je ne veux pas que l'un de mes enfant porte ce fardeau. Mais j'aime bien Ezekiel ou Septimus. Étant gay je savais que je n'aurais jamais d'enfants. Même si je travaillais sur la potion, il pouvait toujours y avoir des risques qu'elle ne fonctionne pas. Mais je gardais l'espoir d'en avoir un jour, et aussi celui de pouvoir leur donner ces prénoms qui me tiennent à cœur.

-Oh Dray… Bien sûr.

Le blond se plaça derrière Harry, le prit dans ses bras, tout en posant sa main sur le ventre où elle alla rejoindre celle de son brun.

Deux autres mois s'étaient écoulés, et en ce matin de mai, Harry sentit de violents spasmes dans le bas de son dos. Les deux démons qui lui servaient d'enfants bougeaient sans cesse, et, pensant qu'ils devaient se battre, il n'y fit pas attention. En descendant les marches pour prendre un petit déjeuner gargantuesque, Harry sentit un liquide abondant glisser sur ses jambes.

 _Non, non, non, pas maintenant…_ il n'était qu'à 32 semaines, il lui restait encore 1 mois normalement avant le déclenchement.

-DRACO, cria t-il.

-Quoi ? Merlin, quel est ce liquide ?

-J'ai perdu les eaux. Faut partir maintenant Draco. DRACO BOUGE.

Se reprenant, il monta récupérer la valise des petits et celle d'Harry, envoya un patronus à Madame Pomfresh pour qu'elle les attende à l'hôpital. Prenant le portoloin d'urgence pour l'aile des naissances, le blond attrapa Harry et ils disparurent.

C'est une Poppy prête à opérer qui les accueillis, Harry ne pu dire un mots qu'on lui fit boire une potion de sommeil. N'étant pas une femme, les bébés devaient sortir dans l'heure qui suit par césarienne. Étant une première, la salle devait être stérile, et seul le chirurgien et deux infirmières étaient présent. Draco embrassa le front de sa tendre moitié et le regarda partir.

Quatre heures. Il fallut quatre heures pour que Draco puisse retrouver Harry et ses enfants dans sa chambre privée. Son regard se braqua sur la plus émotive des scènes qu'il pu voir jusqu'à présent. Harry, appuyé sur des coussins, tenant dans chaque bras ses fils. Sa vision se troubla sur ce qu'il voyait. Deux petites touffes brunes dépassaient des longes. En s'approchant il pu voir, qu'ils étaient assez identique dans leur physique. Tandis que l'un avait les traits d'Harry, l'autre avait les traits de Draco. En se déplaçant, Harry réveilla l'un des garçons. Draco se figea sur place. Celui qui ressemblait à Harry avait ses yeux. Deux parfait petits lacs argentés.

-Draco laisse moi te présenter ton fils Ezekiel James Scorpius Malfoy-Potter. Et voici Dante Septimus Sirius Malfoy-Potter.

Draco se pencha et embrassa chacune des trois têtes brunes de sa vie. Parfait, tout était parfait à présent. Il avait un homme extraordinaire, il l'aimait tellement. Il ferait tout pour lui. Et cet homme si merveilleux lui avait donné deux garçons fabuleux. Ils étaient sa raison de vivre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Defi Hate Eigjt (huit vous hait) de la Gazatte des bonbons. Écrire sur une situation d'être parrain ou marraine.**

 _ **Beta : merci à NashiDiabolique pour sa correction et sa relecture.**_

* * *

Depuis la naissance des jumeaux, la vie sociale du jeune couple fut branlante. Ne voulant pas que ses enfants soient élevés par des étrangers, Harry prit un congé sabbatique. Il pourrait vivre plusieurs vies avec l'héritage que ses parents lui avaient laissé, le brun pouvait se permettre quelques années de pause pour les concentrées sur ses garçons.

En ce matin d'avril, c'était l'effervescence dans le manoir Malfoy-Potter. Un événement était attendu. Depuis sa vie passée chez ses Moldus, Harry s'était promis que jamais ses enfants ne seraient mis de côté, qu'il ferait tout pour rendre heureuses les personnes de sa famille proche et étendue.

Voilà pourquoi il avait proposé à Andromeda Tonks d'organiser l'anniversaire du petit Teddy, son filleul. Depuis la mort de ses parents, Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks, c'est sa grand-mère qui en avait la charge, car Harry était trop jeune pour en prendre la responsabilité. Pour amoindrir sa culpabilité de laisser la veuve d'un âge avancé, être la seule à l'élever, Harry lui avait proposé une garde-alternée. Ainsi, le petit homme apprendrait à se sociabiliser et être en compagnie d'enfants de son âge.

Les premiers jours de cohabitations n'avaient pas été faciles pour Harry et Draco. Les jumeaux ne comprenaient pas pourquoi leurs parents devaient s'occuper d'un autre garçon qu'eux, et Teddy ne lâchait pas Harry d'un pouce, toujours accroché à ses vêtements. Ce fut lors d'une crise du jeune Teddy, que sa relation avec les deux têtes brunes s'était améliorée. Les deux jeunes sorciers étaient terrifiés devant la scène d'horreur devant leurs yeux, voir ce petit corps se tordre dans tous les sens.

Personne ne comprenait la réaction physique qui se manifestait assez souvent. La famille avait été surprise de découvrir que Teddy était un métamorphomage, tout comme sa mère, qui est la capacité de changer ses traits physiques. C'était un trait héréditaire très rare dans la famille Black, tous étaient heureux qu'il puisse avoir quelque chose que sa mère lui ait transmis. La première manifestation avait eu lieu quelques semaines après la mort de ses parents. En voyant son parrain venir vers lui, l'enfant s'était mis à courir vers lui, encerclant les jambes du brun. En le prenant dans ses bras, Harry n'avais pu cacher son sourire de fierté devant la nouvelle tête brune, avec ses cheveux bruns mal coiffés et les yeux émeraude si semblable aux siens.

Malheureusement, ils appréhendaient de ne pas savoir si le jeune sorcier aurait ou non la malédiction de son père loup-garou. La première crise survenue dans sa deuxième année fut une torture pour Harry : voir son filleul souffrir et ne pas pouvoir l'aider dans sa douleur, était une chose qu'il ne pouvait supporter en tant que parrain. Il s'était fait la promesse que plus personne de sa famille ne souffrirait.

Harry fut sorti de ses pensées quand il sentit un corps entrer en contact durement avec ses membres inférieurs. En baissant la tête, il crut voir son fils, mais fut stupéfait de constater que le talent du jeune Teddy avait encore fait des siennes. La copie quasi parfaite de son fils, Ezekiel, avec ses deux billes argentées et ses cheveux bruns qui lui descendaient au niveau de la nuque. Mais il lui manquait le petit côté arrogant digne des Malfoy.

Il prit son filleul dans ses bras et le conduisit vers le salon où se trouvaient ses enfants. Les laissant jouer ensemble, Harry devait finir de préparer la pièce pour l'anniversaire. Le brun espérait que cette fête donnerait un peu de répit et de bonheur dans la vie de son filleul.

La tâche ne fut pas facile, heureusement que ses elfes de maisons étaient là pour aider. Et voir la joie sur les visages des enfants n'avait pas de prix pour lui. Il croisa les doigts, espérant que ses enfants ne fassent pas de bêtises. Après tout, ils avaient du sang de Maraudeurs dans les veines. Et avec Teddy et la présence de la nouvelle génération des jumeaux Weasley, il pouvait s'attendre au pire.

Les enfants étaient excités, ils courraient partout. Harry, en voulant éviter de trop les débordements, fit venir le gâteau et la montagne de cadeaux. La joie contenue dans les yeux gris de son filleul fut une bouffée d'oxygène pour le jeune papa.

Alors que personne ne s'y attendait, le jeune Lupin fut pris de tremblements, sa respiration était hachée, des sanglots commencèrent à se faire entendre. Harry le plus près, s'activa en vitesse. Il aboya aux personnes présentes ses ordres : il ne pouvait supporter de voir souffrir le fils, de feu son oncle de cœur. C'était tout simplement, au-dessus de ses forces. Il sentit quelque chose de doux sous ses doigts, remportant son regard sur l'enfant, il distingua des poils noirs apparaître sur la peau qui était visible. Il prit la tête de son filleul et lui souffla des mots d'encouragements. Le regard du plus vieux se tourna vers celui du plus jeune et en voyant la lueur dorée faisant son apparition, Harry comprit avait aussi été héréditaire de la partie lupine de son père.

Il devait le mettre dans un endroit calme et isolé des autres enfants, ne sachant pas comment Teddy allait réagir. Il expliqua la situation aux adultes et ils comprirent que la fête était terminée et qu'il fallait laisser la famille entre elle. Draco, aidé d'Andromeda, prit les jumeaux et les emmena dans leur chambre. Le petit Ezekiel, soucieux de son ami, demanda à son papa si Teddy allait bien.

\- Oui mon chéri. Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien aller pour Teddy.

Heureux de la réponse, il se jetta dans les bras de son père, laissant les larmes couler. Ne voulant pas rester à l'écart, Dante se joignit aussi dans l'étreinte de son père.

Harry essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour aider son filleul. La douleur d'une transformation chez un enfant était atroce, selon Remus. Il allait devoir faire quelques recherches pour l'aider, mais aussi rendre visite au chef du clan d'Amérique, étant la plus grande meute au monde.

Teddy s'accrochait désespérément aux vêtements de son parrain, tout en le suppliant de l'aider. Ne pouvant faire plus, le brun le prit dans ses bras, se balança d'avant en arrière tout en lui parlant calmement.

Les tremblements se firent plus violents, le cri de Teddy glaça le sang d'Harry. Il était totalement impuissant, et c'est au travers de ses larmes, qu'il entendit les petits os se briser pour que son corps puisse se transformer. Harry était en pleine agonie, il s'était juré que plus personnes ne souffriraient ! Mais là, face à son filleul, il était démuni. Il n'y avait pas de solution miracle : les potions Tue-loup étaient mortelles pour les enfants. Plus les cris étaient bruyants, plus le corps se tordait dans des positions improbables. Il cru qu'une éternité s'était écroulée avant que tout se calme. Il voulut s'approcher, mais une barrière invisible lui bloquait le moindre geste. Il pria son filleul de le laisser passer, qu'il était en sécurité à ses côtés, que rien ne se passerait.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, mais ne fit aucun geste, pensant qu'il devait s'agir de Draco ou de sa tante pour vérifier l'état du petit homme. Il eut juste le temps de voir une petite frimousse avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux gris, avant que le jeune loup se dépêche de sauter sur son enfant. Cela ne pouvait pas arriver, il ne pouvait pas perdre son fils et son filleul le même jour, mais contre toute attente, le loup était en train de se frotter contre le corps de son fils. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, puis il se rappela ce que lui avait expliqué Remus en privé ainsi de ce que le chef d'une meute lui avait dit. Lorsque qu'un enfant né d'un parent loup-garou et d'une sorcière douée en Magie, il se pouvait que Mère Nature attribue à cet enfant une âme-sœur, quelqu'un de complémentaire à lui, qui l'aiderait à dompter le loup en lui.

Draco allait le tuer, en découvrant la chose. En parlant dudit homme, il entra brutalement dans la pièce, stressé et angoissé.

-Harry. Ezekiel a disparu, il était avec nous dans la chambre, et en un clin d'œil, il avait disparu.

-Draco, ton fils, est avec moi…enfin plutôt avec Teddy.

-Quoi ? Que lui a-t-il fait ? s'emporta Draco.

-Hum…rien, mais on devra discuter de choses importantes. Notre fils est complémentaire à la créature magique en Teddy. Il est son âme-sœur, rajouta-t-il après un temps.

Draco devint blanc devant cette annonce. La prunelle de ses yeux, son petit amour, âme-sœur d'un loup-garou. Pas question ! Il allait dire ce qu'il en était à sa moitié, quand celle-ci leva sa main pour le stopper et déclara :

-Ne dis rien. Il ne se passera rien aujourd'hui. La transformation était éprouvante, il va dormir tout le reste de la journée. Il ne se souviendra de rien. Donc laisse-moi le temps de rassembler ce que je sais, de partir voir Anton pour en apprendre d'avantage. Et à partir de là, on prendra une décision sur l'avenir de nos enfants.

Le blond ne dit rien, il était toujours ébahi de comment son amour pouvait se montrer aussi rationnel. Il acquiesça, mais se promit, filleul ou pas, que si son fils souffrait dans cette relation, le loup ne verrait pas le jour se lever à nouveau.


End file.
